Lu Lingqi
Lu Lingqi (onyomi: Ryo Reiki) is a fictional name for Lu Bu's historically unnamed daughter. Not much is known about her, but her father attempted to use her twice for a political marriage with Yuan Shu's son. Her marriage was considered but refused both times due to the warlord's loose trust in her father's integrity. Romance of the Three Kingdoms describes that it was additionally fueled by his loathing for Lu Bu's arrogance. Before her playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Lu Bu's daughter is mentioned to be leaving in a carriage at Xiapi during the fourth installment. It is never specified if she is Lu Lingqi or not. The latest character poll for the eighth installment puts her in eighth place. The character poll for overseas fans puts her in second place for the Other division and sixth in the semi-final round. She is the fourth most transcended character in the Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed character poll. She won third place in the Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate popularity poll. This character interpretation has a character image song, SURVIVE. Her Dynasty Tactics counterpart appears as a fictional bonus character in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX, Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI and Sangokushi 12 Taisenban. She can be used in the first game if the player has Dynasty Tactics 2 save file on their memory card. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors Lu Lingqi was left behind by her father at the capital when he was forced out by Li Jue and Guo Si. She is only playable in Lu Bu's historical route and participates in many of his campaigns, starting with the Battle of Xiapi. When Liu Bei and Cao Cao overrun her father's forces at Xiapi, she regretfully follows his last wish to escape for her survival. In Guan Yinping's what-if scenario, Lu Lingqi steals Red Hare from Liu Bei's forces, claiming that the horse is her father's legacy. Guan Yinping and her party drive her back. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has her appear as an enemy officer alongside Song Xian in one of the early missions of the Xuzhou campaign. Lu Lingqi's bond stories show tidbits of her time with Lu Bu during his independent campaigns. Initially resigned to marrying Yuan Shu's son, she is relieved to hear her father calling off the arrangement after learning how much a fool her fiancé is. While many potential suitors find her attractive, none of them are brave enough to cross Lu Bu whose intimidation keeps Lu Lingqi from gaining much companionship. Nevertheless, she is content to remain by her father's side as a full-fledged warrior. Lu Lingqi's reprises her previous role in Dynasty Warriors 9, and she still manages to outlive her father past Xiapi. Meeting with Zhang Liao after the battle, she is allowed to practice with her late father's halberd before it is sent to Xuchang. Remembering that though she was never trained by her father, who never wanted her to fight, she would've still been scolded for not committing to whatever path she chose for herself. Bidding farewell to her father's legacy, Lu Lingqi promises to continue on fighting and to survive through the war. Warriors Orochi Lu Lingqi is a loyal officer of her father in Warriors Orochi 4, accompanying him throughout his battles. Hoping to aid Odin's eventual promise for endless battles for her father to enjoy himself with, Lu Lingqi fights the Coalition multiple times. At Guangling, however, Ina reveals Odin's wish to destroy the world except for himself. As a destroyed world would mean total annihilation, and no more battles to fight, Lu Lingqi agrees to defect. Her betrayal is quickly followed by her father's, who wished to fight the Coalition more despite Odin's orders to withdraw, and Chen Gong's, who was aware of Odin's true plans. After the battle, she and the rest of her father's army join the Coalition. Dynasty Tactics She is a general under her father in Dynasty Tactics 2. Wanting to live up to her father's name and respecting her late mother's wishes, she's often eager to prove herself on the battlefield. She hopes to always stay beside Lu Bu and keep an eye on him. Her father however, cares very dearly for her, and would prefer it if she stayed out of warfare for her own safety. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Lü Lingqi first appears as an secret officer before becoming a regular general in her father's army in more recent titles. She has very low stats for domestic affairs but her WAR and LDR are among the highest even within the male officers. In the eleventh title Lu Lingqi has preference for mounted troops with an special skill that confuses the enemy with cavalry tactics. In general, Lü Lingqi is an formidable general but tends to die before she is 20 years old, making her talents ephemeral. Character Information Development Since Lu Lingqi is one of many people who has nothing personally written in depth about her, Miyauchi remarks that it was difficult to devise her scenarios. He stressed that her relationship with Diaochan was one of the hardest hurdles for them to tackle. Personality Dynasty Warriors Lu Lingqi is a courageous woman who shares her father's love for battle. However, she fears being left alone due to being left behind during her father's flight from the capital. Lu Lingqi seems to share a one-sided rivalry with Guan Yinping and often fights to prove not only having the superior training but also the superior father. She also harbors mixed feelings towards Diaochan, acknowledging the maiden's importance in her father's life yet not fully forgiving her for using him. In the Warriors Orochi series, she starts a rivalry and friendship with Ina, respecting the maiden's skills but becomes bashful at her request to train together. She also becomes fast friends with Lady Hayakawa, who is sympathetic to the contrasting struggles she and her father endured. Voice Actors *Lauren Landa - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (English) *Kacie Rogers - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Wendee Lee - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) *Xinyuan Fan - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Jo Hyeon Jeong - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Kim Boyeong - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Hiroko Ushida - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends~9, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Akemi Satō - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Aki Nagao - Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 (Japanese) *Chiemi Ishimatsu - Sangokushi Legion Quotes :See also: Lu Lingqi/Quotes *"I continue to prove what my father has taught me!" *"I am not alone... Everyone told me that. I thank all the people who voted for me from the bottom of my heart." *"You always look so tense. How about smiling once in a while?" :"I'm afraid I was born looking like this. I also find it hard to smile when there's nothing to smile about." :"You are very cute. Seriously, you should try to smile more." :"Cute? I am not! Stop it with your jokes." :"See? You look even cuter when you're blushing. I'll help you work on your smile." ::~~Sun Shangxiang and Lu Lingqi; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"How do I truly feel about you?... When I look at you like this right in front of me, I feel so torn and confused..." :"You hate me deeply, surely. I was the one who whispered to Lord Lu Bu and led him to kill Lord Dong Zhuo." :"That would be the natural reaction, but for some reason my feelings are more complex. When my father was in Luoyang, he always looked so stern and dissatisfied. He only ever smiled when he was with you. I loved his face at those times. So I find that I don't hate you as much as one might expect." :"Lady Lingqi. Thank you for saying that." :"Yet, I still cannot forgive your deeds. I can only hope that the passage of time will heal these mixed feelings." ::~~Lu Lingqi and Diaochan; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"What kind of training do you like to do, Lingqi?" :"I-I just face myself head on and swing my weapon. I don't do anything particularly special." :"What a strong core you have. How lovely! I'm quite moved." :"Wh-What are you talking about, Lady Ina!" :"Even though you have a father everyone calls the strongest, you pay that no mind, simply training yourself. I could learn a lot from you." ::~~Ina and Lu Lingi; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Lu Lingqi/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Lu Lingqi is affiliated with the sword and shield in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Lu Lingqi/Weapons Lu Lingqi uses the crossed pike as her default weapon. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters